


Asphalt Adventures

by orphan_account



Series: The Wonder Filled World of Darcy Lewis [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis Is a Good Bro, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Fluff, Jane Foster is a Good Bro, Kid Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Darcy Lewis, queen of Vallis and enemy of the Grass kingdom and her adventures with Queen Jane and other nonsense.





	Asphalt Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Darcy Lewis really IS the fandom bicycle and I have now fallen into a deep pit in my imagination filled to the brim with Darcy Lewis fanfiction ideas and I LOVE IT! So, in thanks for the kudos (which--if I'm being honest--makes my week, I don't really do that much) and the hits, and people just liking this in general, I will TRY to post one chapter everyday. I cannot make any promises because (as I have recently discovered) life goes on and sleep is valuable so I will not always be able to update, I'm sorry if I don't. If I go (insert # of days you think appropriate, I personally think 3) without posting feel free to complain, seriously, it 'motivates' (read: guilt's) me into actually doing something because chances are I've decided to just take a break and read and didn't notice the date. Enjoy my pretties!

Darcy Maria Lewis-Stark questioned a lot of things. She questioned the big things like _'_ _What is death?_ _'_ and _'What do I want to do with my life'_ but one of the big questions of her life that was the bane of her mother's existence was  _'How big is the universe'_. In classic Darcy fashion she had skipped over the  _usual_ space questions like  _'What's out there?'_ or  _'How can I become an astronaut'_ because everyone knew those answers, space was out there (hint: It's called outer-space for a reason.  _Duh_ ) and you became an astronaut by training. But no matter how many times she asked her mother she never got an answer. Then she found out about the internet and saw pictures and realized  _Holy Christ on a cracker, the universe looks like asphalt, or black grainy sand, or something I've stepped on before!_

That really gave a new perspective to walking, sometimes she would just walk around on the asphalt part of the playground and pretend that it was a giant space kingdom, and she was it's benevolent queen. Whenever a leaf came close to her kingdom she would fight it viciously until it retreated to the rival kingdom of the Grass or was demolished at the hands of Queen Dalinea of Vallis (because every self respecting queen needed a good name) and her subjects would cheer for her as she had defeated yet another foe. If the teachers wondered why she seemed to have a grudge against a certain part of the playground, well, at least they didn't try to stop her.

On one particular day of Darcy's reign she picked up her usual sound spear (aka kinda long stick) and walked over to her kingdom to flush out the enemy troops that had once again tried to attack during the night and resume her stealth mission to steal the Grass kingdom's battle strategy's when she noticed the new student watching her. She ignored the blonde girl and carefully snuck over to the next bush, working her way towards the Zachop tree and the Grass kingdom's capital when the blonde girl tapped her on the shoulder. She gave a un-queenly shriek and giving away her position to the Grass kingdom, ruining her stealth mission until tomorrow when she would restart it.

"What are you doing?" the blonde girl asked her, with the most curious and fascinated look she'd ever seen, and in elementary school that was saying something. Seeing as her cover was blown and fighting leaves was not _nearly_ as fun if there was no backstory to it she decided that she could stop with the pretend mission for today.

"I'm on a stealth mission to steal the leave's battle plans for the good of Vallis." she said in her most queenly voice. She was afraid her queen voice would be rusty since she'd only ever given speeches to her subjects who couldn't give her accurate feedback. Then the blonde girl scrunched up her face and thought about something for a second--which Dad had apparently _not made up_ \--before speaking.

"What's Vallis?" the blonde girl asked seeming a bit confused by her very queenly words--if they were even queenly.

Darcy just walked over to the asphalt. "This is Vallis, I am Queen Dalinea protector of the kingdom of Vallis and wielder of the sound spear." She thought her queenly voice worked better this time because the blonde girl nodded and looked excited this time.

"Can I play too? My name's Jane." Darcy just smiled and shook the hand Jane had extended.

"I'm Darcy, and you can play too. We just need to get you a honorary name for you to properly be the newest queen of Vallis." Jane's eyes widened and she scrunched her face up again and scratched her cheek, clearly deep in thought, queenly names were very important after all.

"I shall be called," Jane said in a queenly voice that put Darcy's to shame "Queen Galora, protector of the kingdom of Vallis and wielder of the Alpon stones." Jane said picking a small bag of marbles from her jean's pocket. She was pretty sure she was smiling like a maniac but to be fair it wasn't everyday that Vallis got a new queen. She would never regret that internet search.


End file.
